


Wonderful Things To Do

by Mlle_Lane



Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce is a rich kid with too many issues, Dancing, F/M, POV Bruce Wayne, Pre-Relationship
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lane/pseuds/Mlle_Lane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Last thing in the world Bruce expected when he came home was Diana Prince on his favorite chair crying to some oldie music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Things To Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for @_heroweeklyth challenge week 17:dance

Inspired by song: If you were the only girl in the world - Henry Burr

 

บรูซ เวย์นมองหญิงสาวที่ตอนนี้นั่งนิ่งเงยหน้ามองเพดาน ปล่อยให้เสียงดนตรีที่ดังรายล้อมตัวเธอพาเธอไปในที่ที่เขาไม่เคยรู้จัก และเขาอยากจะตามเธอไปเหลือเกิน อยากจะรู้ว่าในเวลานี้หญิงสาวกำลังคิดอะไรอยู่ ตลอดเวลาที่ได้รู้จักกับเธอมาหลายเดือน เขาพบว่ายิ่งผ่านไปนานเท่าไหร่ สายตาเขายิ่งถูกดึงดูดไปหาเธอมากเท่านั้น ไดอะน่า พรินซ์ เจ้าหญิงแห่งอเมซอน เธอมีอะไรบางอย่างที่ต่างออกไปจากผู้หญิงทุกคนที่เขาคุ้นเคย ไม่ใช่แค่ความงามที่จับใจ แน่นอนนั้นเป็นสิ่งแรกที่ทุกคนเห็น แต่สำหรับเขาผู้หญิงสวยๆก็มีดาดเดื่อนทั่วไป และไม่ใช่แค่เพราะความแข็งแกร่งของเธอด้วย บรูซรู้ซึ้งเป็นอย่างดีเลยว่าถ้าหากไดอะน่าเอาจริงแล้ว เขาไม่ใช่คู่ต่อสู้เธอแม้แต่น้อย แต่สวยและเก่งไม่ใช่แค่สองอย่างที่ไดอะน่าเป็น

 

เธอมีอะไรมากกว่านั้น เธอเป็นลูกสาวของเทพเจ้า แต่เธอกลับมีความเป็นมนุษย์มากกว่าใคร และนั้นคือสิ่งที่ทำให้เขาไม่สามารถหยุดมองเธอได้เลย เรื่องเล็กๆน้อยๆ ที่เธอทำในทุกๆวัน

...อย่างเวลาที่เธอแตะหลังมือเขาเบาๆ ทุกครั้งที่คำว่าซุปเปอร์แมนถูกพูดขึ้นมา...

...หรือเวลาที่เธอเดินผ่านชุดของเจสันและแววตาของเธอวูบไหวเหมือนเธอจะเข้าใจว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น แต่เธอก็ไม่เคยเปิดปากถามเขาออกมา...

...หรือเวลาที่เธอหัวเราะไม่หยุดกับเรื่องตลกหน้าตายของอัลเฟรด เสียงหัวเราะสดใสเป็นสิ่งที่บ้านเวย์นไม่มีมานานมากแล้วเหลือเกิน...

...หรือเวลาที่เธอขมวดคิ้วมองเขา ยามที่เขาอะไรไม่ถูกใจเธอ ก่อนที่จะพูดอะไรๆกัดเขาแบบเจ็บๆคันๆ จนเขาอดไม่ได้ที่จะต้องยิ้มกับความกล้า...

...หรือเวลาที่เธอบอกเขาว่าอย่าทำอะไรเสี่ยงๆ แต่ตัวเองเสียอีกที่เป็นคนทำอะไรเสี่ยงๆในสนามรบยิ่งกว่าเขา...

...หรือเวลาที่เธอส่ายหน้าแล้วส่งผ้าเย็นให้เขาหลังเห็นเขากลับมาพร้อมกับรอยฟกช้ำดำเขียวไปทั้งตัว...

...หรือเวลาที่ไม่เหลือความหวังใด แต่เธอก็ยังไม่ละทิ้งความหวัง ไม่เคยสูญสิ้นศรัทธาในมนุษย์ คนเดินดินธรรมดา คนอย่างเขา...

...หรือบางครั้งที่เธอดูภาพเก่าๆของเธอแล้วส่งรอยยิ้มแสนเศร้าให้ใครบางคนในรูปนั้น มันเป็นรอยยิ้มที่เขาเห็นในกระจกบ่อยๆ รอยยิ้มที่เขาส่งให้ตัวเอง รอยยิ้มที่มีเมื่อนึกถึงวันเวลาที่ดีกว่านี้...

...หรือเวลาที่เธอนั่งเงียบฟังเพลงจากแผ่นเสียงในยามที่เธอคิดว่าไม่มีใครเห็น ไดอะน่าชอบเพลงเก่า ก็น่าอยู่หรอก มันดีกว่าเพลงป๊อบเกลื่อนกลาดที่มีล้นตลาดทุกวันนี้ เธอชอบเพลงช้า เครื่องเป่า เครื่องสาย ดนตรีที่ทำให้เขาคิดถึงเมื่อร้อยปีที่แล้ว มันเหมือนส่วนหนึ่งของเธอยังคงติดอยู่ในช่วงเวลานั้น...

 

และนี่ก็เป็นอีกวันที่เธออยู่ในอารมณ์นั้น เขาเพิ่งกลับมาจากไปพบอาเธอร์ เคอร์รี่คิดแล้วบรูซก็ต้องทำหน้าเบ้เมื่อคิดถึงหนุ่มผมยาวที่ตอนนี้ทำให้เขาช้ำไปทั้งตัว เขารีบกลับมาที่เคหาสน์และในชั้นใต้ดินนี้ เขายังมีงานอื่นต้องทำ ไม่มีเวลาที่จะเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าหรือโกนหนวด และที่สำคัญเขาไม่คิดว่าจะต้องโกนหนวดเพราะไม่คิดว่าจะมีใครนอกจากอัลเฟรด ใช่บางทีเขาก็ลืมไปว่าไดอะน่าเองก็เข้าออกที่นี่ได้ไม่ต่างจากอัลเฟรดอีกแล้ว

 

ขายาวก้าวเดินลงมาตามบันได เงียบเชียบไร้เสียงเหมือนเคย คงเป็นเพราะความเคยชินทั้งๆที่เขาไม่จำเป็นต้องทำอย่างนั้นในบ้านของตัวเอง แล้วเขาก็ต้องหยุดนิ่งเมื่อได้ยินเสียงเพลงดังไปรอบตัว ร่างสูงหลบตัวในความมืดขณะค่อยๆเดินลงไป แล้วก็หยุดเมื่อเห็นว่าต้นเสียงนั้นคืออะไร ไม่ใช่ศัตรูที่ตามมาพบ แต่เป็นไดอะน่า เธอนั่งบนเก้าอี้ตัวใหญ่หน้าจอคอมพิวเตอร์ที่ยังคงเปิดรูปภาพขาวดำนั้น ผมยาวของเธอถูกปล่อยสยายขณะที่เธอพิงศีรษะกับเก้าอี้ ตาสีน้ำตาลทอดมองขึ้นบนเพดาน เธอกำลังจมอยู่กับความคิด...หรืออดีต...หรืออะไรสักอย่างที่บรูซไม่มีวันรู้จัก

 

และให้ตายสิ...เขาอยากจะรู้...เขาอยากจะรู้ทุกอดีตของเธอ...เขาอยากจะรู้ความเจ็บปวด แต่ถ้าหากไดอะน่าไม่คิดจะเปิดปากบอกเขา เขาก็จะไม่ไถ่ถามเธอ เขาอยากให้เธอเชื่อใจเขามากพอที่จะเล่าให้เขาฟัง มากกว่าที่เธอรู้สึกว่าเป็นหน้าที่ที่ทีมเมทต้องเปิดเผยเรื่องราวให้กันและกันรับรู้

 

เสียงแผ่นเสียงถูกเปลี่ยน ก่อนที่ดนตรีเพลงใหม่จะดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง เสียงเปียโนของคอร์ดเพลงที่คุ้นเคย ก่อนที่เสียงทุ้มของนักร้องจะดังก้องขึ้น

_~ Sometimes when I feel bad, and things look blue._

_I wish a girl I had... say one like you._

_Someone within my heart to build her throne_

_Someone who'd never part, to call my own ~_

ไดอะน่าเม้มปาก และเขาเห็นไม่ผิดแน่ เธอยกมือขึ้นมาปาดน้ำตาออกจากใบหน้า บรูซกำมือแน่น เขาไม่เคยเห็นเธอร้องไห้ ไม่ว่าเมื่อไหร่เธอเข้มแข็งเสมอ ใช่เธอเศร้าสร้อยได้ไม่ผิดจากคนอื่น แต่ไดอะน่าไม่เคยจะร้องไห้ออกมา อย่างน้อยก็ไม่ใช่ต่อหน้าเขา แล้วสิ่งเดียวที่เขาอยากทำตอนนี้คือเดินเข้าไปเช็ดน้ำตาให้เธอ...แต่กับอะไรกันล่ะ กับมือที่เลอะเลือดของเขาหรือ

 

แต่ในเมื่อเขาทำเช่นนั้นไม่ได้ เขาก็ทำสิ่งที่เขาคิดว่าอย่างน้อยมันคงหยุดน้ำตาของเธอได้เช่นกัน ชายหนุ่มเดินไปยกเข็มขึ้นมาจากแผ่นเสียง เสียงดนตรีหยุดลงทันที หญิงสาวหมุนเก้าอี้มาเผชิญหน้ากับเขา พวกเขาสองคนมองหน้ากันนิ่ง แก้มเธอยังคงเปียกชื้น ไดอะน่าไม่ได้พูดอะไรมากไปกว่าก้มหน้าแล้วยิ้มก่อนจะใช้มือเช็ดแก้มของตัวเอง เขาไม่ได้ขอให้เธออธิบาย และพวกเขาจะทำเหมือนมันไม่เคยเกิดขึ้น เหมือนครั้งที่ไดอะน่าเห็นเขาเมามายแตะที่โลงแก้วนั้นพึมพำคำว่า _ขอโทษนะเจสัน_

 

“คุณกลับมาช้ากว่าที่คิด” เธอพูดออกมาเป็นคนแรก ริมฝีปากอิ่มยกยิ้ม

 

“คุณก็เลยลงมาตามหาผมที่นี่รึไง” บรูซถามกลับ รู้สึกว่าเขาช่างแต่งตัวได้แย่ขนาดไหนเมื่อเทียบกับชุดแนบเนื้อสีดำสนิทของเธอ เขายังอยู่ในเสื้อยืดยับยู่ กับกางเกงยีนส์ที่ไม่ได้ซักมาเป็นสัปดาห์แล้วยังหนวดรุงรังบนหน้าอีก สภาพเขาคงดูไม่จืดเลย

 

“ฉันว่าง” เธอเลื่อนเก้าอี้ข้างตัวเชิญให้เขานั่งลง และแม้จะอยากไปเปลี่ยนชุดเพียงใด แต่ไม่ว่าเมื่อไหร่เขาก็ไม่อาจขัดคำสั่งเธอได้เลย ไดอะน่ามีอะไรบางอย่างที่ทำให้เขาอยากจะทำตามเธอ

 

“อีกอย่างที่บ้านคุณมีเครื่องเสียงที่ดีกว่าใคร”

 

บรูซตัวนิ่งแข็งบนเก้าอี้ เหลือบมองหญิงสาว พวกเขาจะพูดกันเรื่องนั้นเหรอ ไม่ใช่ทำเป็นว่ามันไม่เกิดขึ้นเหมือนทุกครั้งหรือ เธอหันมามองเขาก่อนจะส่ายหน้าแล้วก้มหน้ายิ้มเศร้ากับมือตัวเอง

“คุณน่าจะถาม” เขารู้ว่าเธอพูดถึงอะไร เรื่องรอยน้ำตาและบทเพลงนั้น

 

“ผมไม่อยากก้าวก่ายเรื่องของคุณ”

 

“เพราะคุณเองก็ไม่อยากให้ฉันก้าวก่ายเรื่องของคุณเหมือนกันใช่ไหม” ไดอะน่าถามกลับสายตาตวัดไปอีกด้านของห้อง ด้านที่เขาเก็บเหล้าและชุดของเด็กชายเอาไว้

“บางทีฉันอาจจะก็อยากให้คุณถามนะ บางทีฉันอาจจะกำลังรอว่าคุณจะอยากรู้เรื่องของฉันมากไปกว่าที่ฉันเป็นชาวอเมซอนและฉันแข็งแกร่งและฉันช่วยคุณกับโลกของคุณได้ หรือเปล่า”

 

บรูซเม้มปาก พวกเขากำลังพูดเรื่องอะไรกัน พวกเขากำลังเล่นอะไรกัน ชายหนุ่มมองเข้าไปในดวงตาสีเข้มนั้น และก็เป็นอีกครั้งที่เขาโกหกเธอไม่ได้ “ผมอยากรู้” เขาสารภาพออกมา แต่เขาก็ไม่ควรจะรู้ด้วย เขาไม่ควรจะรู้จักไดอะน่ามากไปกว่านี้ แค่เพียงเท่านี้เธอก็สำคัญกับเขาเกินกว่าคำว่าเพื่อนร่วมทีมเสียแล้ว แค่เวลาสั้นๆเธอกลายมาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของบ้านเวย์น เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของชีวิตราตรีของเขา เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของโลกของเขา โดยที่เขาไม่สามารถหยุดมันได้เลย และมันควรจะต้องหยุดเพราะพระเจ้า เขามันต้องสาป ทุกคนที่สำคัญกับเขาจะต้องจากไป

 

“แต่คุณก็ไม่อยากรู้ด้วย” เธอพูดยิ้มๆ เหมือนเธอรู้จักเขาเป็นอย่างดี “ผู้ชายที่เต็มไปด้วยความขัดแย้ง” เธอพึมพำกับตัวเอง ก่อนจะถอนหายใจแล้วมองที่หน้าจออีกครั้ง ภาพขาวดำภาพเดิมยังคงฉายอยู่บนนั้น

 

“ฉันจะเล่านิทานให้คุณฟังก็แล้วกัน” หญิงสาวพูดต่อ สายตาไม่ได้มองเขา เหมือนเธอกำลังเดินทางไปที่ไหนสักแห่ง ไกลออกไปเกินกว่าเขาจะเอื้อมถึง “เรื่องของเจ้าหญิงกับทหารกล้า” เธอพูดแล้วยิ้ม “กาลครั้งหนึ่ง...พวกคุณขึ้นต้นอย่างนี้ใช่ไหม”

 

“ไม่รู้สิ ไม่เคยมีใครเล่านิทานให้ผมฟังนานแล้ว” ไดอะน่าหันมามองเขา แววตาวูบไหวเต็มไปด้วยความเข้าใจ นิ้วเธอเลื่อนมาแตะปลายนิ้วของเขาที่วางอยู่บนโต๊ะอย่างแผ่วเบา

 

“กาลครั้งหนึ่งมีเจ้าหญิงที่เติบโตขึ้นมาในดินแดนแห่งเทพ เธอถูกสร้างเพื่อเป็นนักรบ เป็นผู้ปกครองผู้คนทั้งปวง และในยามสงครามเธอถูกส่งออกไปเพื่อปกป้องผู้คน ในสนามรบนั้นเธอได้เจอกับทหารกล้า สะ--” ไดอะน่าหยุด เธอเม้มริมฝีปากเข้าหากันก่อนจะพูดต่อ “เขาต่างไปจากทุกคนที่เธอเคยเจอ เขาไม่ได้มีสายเลือดเทพเลยสักนิด ร่างกายเขาไม่ได้พิเศษอะไร แต่เขาคือคนที่พิเศษที่สุดสำหรับเธอ เธอไม่เคยเจอคนที่เข้มแข็ง กล้าหาญ และสูงส่งได้เท่ากับเขาอีกแล้ว เขาคือคนที่สอนให้เธอรู้จักกับคำว่าความเห็นใจ ให้รู้จักกับความมีศรัทธา และเข้าใจคำว่า…” หญิงสาวหยุดอีกครั้ง และเมื่อเธอเปิดปากน้ำเสียงเธอสั่นไหว “คำว่าความเสียสละ”

“เจ้าหญิงกับทหารไม่ควรจะรักกัน เธอมีหน้าที่มากมายที่คำว่าความรักไม่ควรจะมีที่ยืน เธอต้องกลับไปในโลกของเธอ เขาต้องกลับไปในโลกของเขา แต่ความรู้สึกมันไม่ได้ง่ายขนาดนั้น”

 

บรูซอยากจะพยักหน้า ใช่ความรู้สึกมันไม่ได้ง่ายอย่างนั้น มีเหตุผลเป็นร้อยเป็นพันว่าทำไมเขาไม่ควรจะรู้สึกกับไดอะน่ามากไปกว่านี้ ทีมเมท เทพเจ้าไม่แก่ไม่ตาย และเธอ...เธอรักคนอื่น...คิดแล้วเขาก็เจ็บลึกๆอย่างอดไม่ได้ เขาไม่ได้โง่ขนาดที่จะไม่รู้ว่าเจ้าหญิงกับทหารที่ไดอะน่าพูดถึงนั้นคือเธอเอง กับใครสักคน ผู้ชายที่เธอรัก

“แล้วเจ้าหญิงกับทหารได้ครองคู่กับอย่างมีความสุขชั่วนิรันดรไหม” เขาถาม รู้คำตอบดีอยู่แล้วว่าไม่ ไม่อย่างนั้นไดอะน่าคงไม่มีน้ำตา แต่บางทีสักเวลาหนึ่งเธออาจจะมีความสุข ก่อนที่ชายคนนั้นจะแก่ตายไป

 

ไดอะน่าหันมามองเขา ตาของเธอเป็นประกาย “เปล่า พวกเขาสัญญาว่าจะกลับมาพบกันในวันหิมะตกอีกครั้ง แล้วเต้นรำกัน แต่เขาก็ไม่สามารถทำตามสัญญาได้” เธอบังคับน้ำเสียงให้เป็นปกติ แต่แววตานั้นกลับทรยศเธอ ความเจ็บปวดยังฉายชัด บรูซอยากจะดึงเธอเข้ามากอด เขาอยากจะปลอบโยนเธอว่าไม่เป็นไร

 

“ฉันเล่าเรื่องเศร้าให้คุณฟังแล้ว นิทานเรื่องนี้จบแย่สุดๆ” เธอหัวเราะเบาๆ แต่รอยยิ้มนั้นกลับไม่ถึงดวงตาเหมือนเคย ชายหนุ่มเม้มปากเขาต้องทำอะไรสักอย่าง เขาผลักเก้าอี้แล้วเดินไปที่เครื่องเสียง ชายหนุ่มวางเข็มลงกับแผ่นเสียง ปล่อยให้เสียงดนตรีดังก้องในห้อง เขาเดินกลับมาหยุดหน้าเธอ ยื่นมือออกไปให้เธอจับ

 

“แต่เจ้าหญิงก็ยังเต้นรำได้ใช่ไหม ถึงไม่ใช่กับทหารกล้า” พระเจ้า เขากำลังขอให้เธอทำอะไร เขากำลังพูดอะไรออกมา

 

ไดอะน่ามองเขานิ่ง เขาอยากให้เธอพูดอะไรสักอย่างออกมา แต่ที่เธอทำคือจับมือเขา บรูซรู้สึกเหมือนไฟฟ้าวิ่งผ่านจากมือไปทั่วร่างเขา บางทีหัวใจเขาอาจจะหยุดเต้นไปแล้วด้วยก็ได้ มือของเธออบอุ่น เหมือนดวงตาสีน้ำตาลคู่สวยของเธอที่ทำให้เขานึกถึงช๊อคโกแลตร้อนในวันหิมะตก ทำให้เขานึกถึงบ้าน นึกถึงครอบครัว นึกถึงเสียงหัวเราะ

 

“ฉันเต้นไม่ได้เรื่องเลยนะ” เธอกระซิบเบาๆ ขณะที่เสียงทุ้มของเฮนรี่ เบอร์ค่อยๆดังขึ้นเรื่อย มือเขากระชับเข้ากับเอวของเธอ

 

“งั้นคุณก็โชคดีที่ผมเต้นรำยอดเยี่ยม”

 

เธอหัวเราะเบาๆ

_~ If you were the only girl in the world_ _,_

_And I were the only boy ~_

 

พวกเขาขยับเท้าช้าๆ ไปตามจังหวะ ถ้าหากพวกเขาเป็นแค่คนธรรมดา ถ้าหากพวกเขาไม่จำเป็นต้องแบกอะไรมากไปกว่านี้ บางทีบรูซอาจจะปล่อยให้เขารักเธอ และบางที...บางที...เธอก็อาจจะรักเขาได้เช่นกัน

 

“ที่ที่ฉันจากมา พวกเราไม่มีการเต้นรำแบบนี้ และนี่คือเพลงที่เขาสอนฉันเต้นครั้งแรก” ไดอะน่าพูดเบาๆ ลมหายใจของเธอกระทบหูเขา เธอฮัมไปตามเสียงเพลงเบาๆ ก่อนที่เสียงเพราะนั้นจะเปลี่ยนเป็นเสียงสะอื้น หญิงสาวซุกหน้าเข้ากับไหล่เขา เหมือนพยายามจะซ่อนน้ำตาของตน ที่เขาทำได้คือกอดเธอเอาไว้แน่นขึ้นเท่านั้น เพราะเขาเข้าใจว่าไม่ว่าเขาจะพูดอะไร ความเศร้านั้นจะไม่มีวันจางหาย ที่ทำได้คือรอให้มันผ่านไปตามเวลาเท่านั้น และในบางครั้งแม้เขาจะคิดว่าเขาฝังกลบมันเอาไว้ มันผ่านไปแล้ว เขาจะไม่มีวันเสียน้ำตาให้มันอีกแล้ว มันก็จะมีวันที่อยู่ดีๆ อะไรบางอย่างสะกิดใจแล้วมันก็จะเปิดหลุมนั้นขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง สำหรับเขา...หลุมนั้นถูกเปิดครั้งสุดท้ายนานเต็มที แต่ทุกครั้งที่มันถูกเปิดขึ้น เขารู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองกำลังจมน้ำทุกครั้ง เขากลับเป็นเด็กชายที่พยายามตะเกียกตะกายขึ้นจากบ่อน้ำดำมืด และเธอ...เธอก็คงไม่ได้ต่างกัน แต่เธอเข้มแข็งกว่าเขา ไดอะน่าจะกลับขึ้นมาจากความมืดมิดนั้นได้เร็วกว่าเขา เธอไม่ต้องการเหล้าหรือเลือดของใคร

 

“ฉันคิดถึงเขา” เสียงเธอพูดอู้อี้

 

“ผมรู้” และเขารู้ เพราะเขาเข้าใจคำว่าสูญเสีย เขาเข้าใจว่าการไม่ได้เจอกันอีกมันรู้สึกเช่นไร และมันเจ็บปวดแค่ไหน เพราะฉะนั้นเขาถึงพยายามปิดผนึกหัวใจตัวเอง ไม่อยากจะเจ็บ ไม่อยากจะเศร้า แต่เธอ...เธอกลับผ่านเข้ามาได้อย่างง่ายดาย เขากระชับอ้อมแขนรอบเอวเธอ ในใจอดไม่ได้ที่จะนึกถึงความเจ็บปวดในอนาคต เขาไม่อยากเจออย่างเจสันอีกแล้ว ไม่อยากจะเปิดรับใครแล้วสักวันเมื่อคนนั้นจากไปมันจะเหลือที่ว่างเปล่าในใจที่ไม่ว่าอะไรก็ไม่มีวันแทนที่ได้ ถ้าหากพวกเขาจะไม่ต้องสูญเสีย ถ้าหากงานของเขามันไม่ใช่การเอาชีวิตไปเสี่ยง ถ้าหากเขาเป็นแค่บรูซ เวย์น และเธอเป็นแค่ไดอะน่า พรินซ์ บางทีเขาอาจจะกล้าทำอะไรมากกว่านี้

_~ I would say such wonderful things to you_

_There would be such wonderful things to do_

_If you were the only girl in the world, and I were the only boy ~_

 

เสียงเพลงค่อยๆเบาลงก่อนแผ่นเสียงจะหยุด เธอเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองเขา ตาคู่นั้นจ้องมองเขาอย่างสงสัยเหมือนอยากจะถามว่าทำไมเขาถึงทำเช่นนี้ บรูซเองก็ไม่มีคำตอบให้เธอ เขาก้มหน้ากดริมฝีปากเข้ากับไรผมเหนือหน้าผากเธอเบาๆ สูดกลิ่นหอมอ่อนๆจากผมสีเข้ม ให้ตายสิเขาน่าจะต้องไปอาบน้ำแล้ว ไดอะน่าคงต้องกลั้นหายใจอยู่แน่ๆกับการที่ต้องยืนใกล้เขาขนาดนี้

 

“เพลงจบแล้ว” เขาพูดออกมา เหมือนจะเตือนทั้งตัวเองและไดอะน่าที่มือของเธอยังคงเกาะเกี่ยวไหล่เขาเอาไว้

 

“ขอบคุณค่ะที่เต้นรำกับฉัน” เสียงเธอกระซิบตอบ ก่อนที่เธอจะผละตัวออกจากอ้อมแขนเขา แต่เธอก็ยังคงยืนอยู่ใกล้ๆ เป็นบรูซเองเสียอีกที่ก้าวถอยห่างจากเธอ เขาไม่ไว้ใจตัวเองให้อยู่ใกล้เธอมากไปกว่านี้

 

“ผม—“ เขากระแอมเบาๆ “ผมว่าจะไปเปลี่ยนชุดก่อน” แล้วก็อาบน้ำ แล้วก็โกนหนวด เขาจะได้ไม่ดูเป็นเหมือนคนเร่ร่อนข้างๆเจ้าหญิงอย่างไดอะน่า

 

เธอก้มหน้าหัวเราะ “แล้วก็อาบน้ำด้วยล่ะ คุณกลิ่นเหมือนคุณเพิ่งไปคลุกกับปลาเลย” เธอพูดพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มกว้าง คราวนี้ตาเธอยิ้มด้วย หัวใจเขากระตุกอีกแล้ว

 

“ปลาเหรอ คงใช่ปลาตัวใหญ่มากด้วย สูงสองเมตรอะไรแบบนั้นเลย” บรูซพูดกับตัวเอง ก่อนจะหันหลังเดินออกไป ใช่เขากับไดอะน่ายังต้องมีงานที่ต้องสะสาง ไม่ใช่เวลาที่มานึกถึงว่าเขากับเธอเป็นอะไรกันได้บ้าง หรือว่าเธอตัวหอมแค่ไหน หรือว่าเขาไม่มีโอกาสเพียงใด หรือว่าเธอยังคงรักผู้ชายที่คงตายไปแล้วเกือบร้อยปี

 

แต่ก่อนที่เขาจะหันหลังกลับไป มือเรียวก็เอื้อมมาคว้าข้อมือเขาเอาไว้เสียก่อน

“เรา—“ เธอพูดอึกอัก “เราเต้นรำกันอีกได้ไหม” ดวงตาสีช๊อคโกแลตนั้นช้อนขึ้นมองเขา พระเจ้า เขาควรจะพูดว่าไม่ แต่เขาเป็นใครกันที่จะสามารถขัดคำขอร้องของเจ้าหญิงได้

 

“ดะ...ได้สิ” บรูซได้ยินเสียงตัวเองตอบกลับไป หญิงสาวกัดริมฝีปากแล้วส่งยิ้มกลับมาให้เขา มือของเธอปล่อยเขา แต่เขายังคงรู้สึกถึงความร้อนจากผิวกายของเธอ แม้จะเดินห่างออกมาขนาดนี้แล้ว เขาคิดขณะที่ก้าวขึ้นบันไดอย่างใจลอย เสียงเพลงฮัมเบาๆ จากคนที่ยังอยู่ข้างล่างลอยขึ้นมาเข้าหูเขา ประโยคที่เธอร้องทำให้เขายิ้มออกมาได้เป็นครั้งแรกในรอบหลายวัน

...บางที...เขาอาจจะไม่ได้เลือกว่าจะปกป้องหัวใจตัวเองดีไหม...

...บางที...ไดอะน่าอาจจะเลือกให้เขาแล้วก็ได้ว่าเธอจะเป็นฝ่ายบุกเข้ามาเอง...

 

_“_ _Nothing else would matter in the world today. We could go on loving in the same old way”_

 

**The End**

Note: แปลกใจไหมแต่งคู่นี้ เราชอบ Diana/Steve ก็จริง แต่เราก็ชอบ WonderBat ด้วยค่ะ เป็นผลจากการดู Justice League Animation รู้สึกว่าในนั้นจะชงคู่นี้สุดๆ แต่นี้แต่งตาม DCEU นะคะ ชอบเคมีของแบทแมนกับวันเดอร์วูเม่นในเทรลเลอร์ JT มากๆเลยค่ะ ที่จริงชอบตั้งแต่ BvS เลยหล่ะ ในนี้อาจจะเขียนไม่ชัดว่าไดอะน่าชอบบรูซรึเปล่า แต่ในหัวของเราเอง (อีคนเขียนก็เยอะเนอะ) คิดว่าไดอะน่าชอบบรูซ แบบชื่นชมอะไรแบบนี้ คือนางจะชื่นชมคนธรรมดาแต่คือมีความกล้าหาญอย่างคุณสตีฟ คุณบรูซอะไรแบบนี้ แล้วฉันคิดว่าถ้าจะให้คู่นี้เวิร์คคุณไดอะน่าต้องเป็นคนรุกเข้าไป เพราะพี่บรูซจะบอกว่าตัวเองเป็น rich boy with lots of issues and I don’t want to add another issue ก่อนจะหายไปในความมืดตามฟอร์ม

 

เลือกเพลงนี้มาเล่นประกอบ เพราะหนึ่งเป็นเพลงที่เป็นยุคสงครามโลกครั้งที่ 1 จริงๆ สองเนื้อเพลงค่ะคุณ มันออกจะเข้าจะตายกับทั้งเนื้อเรื่องของไดอะน่ากับสตีฟ และไดอะน่ากับบรูซ คือแบบถ้าเราเป็นแค่คนสองคน ถ้าไม่มีสงคราม ถ้าไม่มีหน้าที่ ฉันก็จะรักเธอ

 

ใครชอบคู่นี้มากรี๊ดกันนะคะ ><

 


End file.
